Love You Again (Jaeyong)
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: Jaehyun dan Taeyong adalah mantan suami yang akan kembalu di pertemukan oleh anak-anak nya. Jaeyong! Jaehyun x Taeyong! Jaeyong Fanfiction! BXB! Boys Love! Yaoi! Gay!
1. Part 1

**Love You Again**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

**..**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

**Sorry for Typos**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Jaehyun dan Taeyong dulunya adalah sepasang suami suami. Mereka menikah di umur yang masih sangat muda yaitu 18 tahun. Di masa itu '_Menikah Muda_' sedang menjadi tren di kalangan remaja Korea.

Maka dari itu dengan sangat bangga nya Jaehyun ingin menikahi Taeyong di umur mereka yang masih terbilang belia. Saat itu Taeyong sungguh sangat senang mendengar apa yang Jaehyun katakan. Dengan hati bahagia dia langsung mengutarakan keinginannya dan Jaehyun kepada kedua orang tua nya.

Awalnya mereka di tentang oleh orang tua kedua belah pihak, mereka memikirkan bukan apa yang Jaehyun dan Taeyong jalani hari ini. Tapi mereka memikirkan bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu rumah tangga mereka. Apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikan semuanya secara tenang?

Tapi Taeyong dan Jaehyun tetaplah berdiri dengan kekeras kepalaan mereka. Maka dari itu dengan setengah hati mereka menyetujui pernikahan sepasang kekasih itu.

Tapi sungguh ironis di umur pernikahan mereka yang ke 4 tahun, Jaehyun dan Taeyong memutuskan untuk berpisah. Disaat itu mereka mempunyai seorang anak berumur 3 tahun bernama Jung Minhyung atau lebih sering di kenal dengan nama Mark Jung.

Setelah selesai sidang perceraian mereka, hak asuh Mark jatuh kepada Jaehyun sebagai ayah nya yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup nya. Awalnya sungguh Taeyong tidak terima apa yang sudah di putuskan, bagaimana bisa Jaehyun mempunyai hak asuh terhadap anak nya? anak yang di kandungnya selama Sembilan bulan, bahkan dia yang merasakan sakit nya saat melahirkan.

Tapi Taeyong merelakan itu semua saat dia mengetahui kalau ada sebuah makhluk kecil yang sedang dia kandung. Taeyong ingat, seminggu sebelum sidang perceraian mereka, Jaehyun sempat meniduri nya sebagai salam perpisahan mereka. Mungkin memang sedikit aneh, yah tapi itulah mereka.

**-o0o-o0o-**

_**Twelve years later…**_

"Jeno-ya ayo kita berangkat." Taeyong berteriak memanggil anak nya yang sedari tadi masih saja berada di dalam kamar nya.

"Ya _mom_, sabarlah aku harus merapihkan buku pelajaran ku." gerutu Jaeno sambil berlari membawa tas nya.

"Sudah berapa kali _mommy_ katakan untuk selalu membereskan buku di malam hari ketika usai belajar. Kenapa selalu tidak mendengarkan?"

"Aku lelah _mom._"

"Lelah? Tapi bermain game selalu tak kenal lelah."

Jeno tersenyum menunjukan _eye smile_ nya. "Maafkan aku _mom._"

"Cepat masuk ke mobil, 20 menit lagi kau akan terlambat."

Dengan cepat Jeno bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

Setiap hari Jeno selalu di antar dan di jemput oleh Taeyong. sedangkan Taeyong kini mempunyai sebuah toko roti yang berada dekat dengan sekolah anak nya. Jeno adalah satu-satu nya harta yang dia miliki untuk saat ini.

Di umur nya yang ke 34 tahun, Taeyong merasa sudah tidak terlalu penting mencari seorang suami yang mampu membiayai nya dengan Jeno. Masa muda nya dia habiskan untuk bekerja sambil merawat dan membesarkan Jeno, dan di usianya yang sekarang, Taeyong merasa lebih baik seperti ini, lagi pula dia mampu membiayai kehidupannya dengan anak nya.

"Belajar lah yang rajin, agar selalu membanggakan _mommy._"

Jeno memberikan hormat kepada Taeyong yang hanya bisa tersenyum. Mengecup kedua pipi orang yang sudah sangat berjasa dalam hidup nya, Jeno keluar dari mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada mobil ibu nya yang kembali berjalan menjauhi sekolah nya.

"Jeno-ya."

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. "Eoh? Mark _hyung_?"

Tersenyum, seorang pria berumur 15 tahun yang di kenal bernama Mark itu berjalan menghampiri Jeno untuk masuk kedalam sekolah bersama-sama.

"Kau diantar oleh ibu mu?"

"Ya, seperti biasa."

"Aku selalu bermimpi mempunyai ibu yang selalu memperhatikan ku, tidak seperti ayah yang selalu sibuk dengan bekerja dan bekerja."

"Lalu kemana ibu mu, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku masih kecil aku ingat sekali kalau aku masih mempunyai ibu. Tapi sesuatu terjadi hingga ayah dan ibu tidak lagi bersama."

"Apa sebuah perceraian?"

Mark menganggukan kepalanya. "Dulu saat masih kecil, ayah ku selalu mengatakan kalau ibu ku ingin pergi jauh dan meninggalkan kami, sehingga menyuruhku untuk tidak lagi mencari nya. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti bahwa itu sebuah perceraian."

"Lalu kenapa ayah _hyung_ tidak mencari seorang istri lagi?"

"Ku pikir, ayah ku masih sangat mencintai ibu ku."

Jeno menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah bukankah kau juga tidak mempunyai ayah?"

Jeno menganggukan kepalanya dengan sorot mata yang menggambarkan sebuah kesedihan. "Sama seperti _hyung_, kadang aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana mempunyai seorang ayah yang hebat bekerja keras untuk kebahagiaan keluarga nya."

"Lalu kemana ayah mu pergi?"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu keberadaan ayah ku, aku lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Ibu yang merawat ku selama ini, berjuang untuk selalu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan ku. Saat itu, aku pernah menanyakan tentang ayah kepada ibu ku. Tapi, tiba-tiba ibu menangis dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Mulai saat itu, aku tidak ingin menanyakan ayah lagi kepada ibu. Karena ibu sudah merangkap menjadi ayah ku juga."

"Aku jadi mempunyai rencana untuk menyatukan ayah ku dengan ibu mu." Ujar Mark dengan seringaian kecil nya.

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang lebih tua. "Maksud _hyung_? Membuat mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta lalu menikah?"

Mark menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Bagaimana rencana ku? Apa kau setuju jika kita bersaudara?"

Jeno membalas anggukan kepala mark. "Ya, akan sangat seru jika aku punya kakak yang bisa aku ajak bermain game."

"Mari kita pikirkan rencana kita matang-matang."

**-o0o-o0o-**

Mark berjalan ke ruang kerja ayah nya, membuka pintu yang ada di depannya lalu masuk menuju ayah nya yang sedang sibuk menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja besar.

"_Daddy_, ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Katakanlah dengan cepat, aku sedang sibuk"

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu _dad_, ini masalah penting menyangkut kehidupan kita kedepannya."

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, sambil menatap anak semata wayang nya. "Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin mempunyai _mommy_."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Mark?"

"Aku hanya ingin mempunyai _mommy_, itu tidak lah sulit kan?"

"Mark, lebih baik kau meminta kepada ku beribu-ribu _Play Station_ dari pada meminta sesuatu yang aneh seperti itu."

"Permintaan ku tidak aneh _dad_, apa sulit nya untuk menikah lagi?"

"Mark, pernikahan tidak segampang itu."

"Lalu apa _daddy_ mau terus menerus mengabaikan ku seperti ini?"

"Kapan aku mengabaikan mu, _kiddo_?"

"Bagaimana dengan kerja terus menerus tanpa tahu waktu? Apa itu bukan mengabaikan ku? Setidak nya jika aku mempunyai ibu aku jadi tidak terlalu kesepian, _dad._"

Jaehyun mengusap wajah nya kasar. "Pergi tidur, besok kau harus sekolah." Ujar nya sambil kembali menatap kertas-kertas yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Tidak sebelum _daddy_ menyetujui permintaan ku."

"Aku sibuk, Mark."

"Maka aku akan tetap berdiri disini hingga _daddy_ selesai bekerja."

Jaehyun mendesah keras, menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Hentikan pembicaraan ini, dan pergi tidur Mark. Sebelum kesabaran ku habis."

Mark menghembuskan nafas nya, biarkan hari ini dia mengalah tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya. Dia akan terus memaksa ayah nya agar mengatakan Iya.

"Setidak nya pikirkan lah aku sebagai anak mu, _dad_." Mark berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Jaehyun.

**-o0o-o0o-**

Sedangkan di tempat yang lain, terlihat Jeno yang sedang tertidur di paha ibu nya. Taeyong sesekali memainkan rambut anak nya sambil menyaksikan televisi di depannya.

"_Mom_."

"Hm."

"Apa _mom_ tidak berniat untuk mencari seorang suami?"

"Untuk apa sayang?"

"Setidak nya _mom_ jadi tidak perlu lagi bekerja keras untuk kehidupan kita. Karena akan ada seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak perlu memikirkan itu sayang, _mommy_ masih cukup kuat untuk bekerja."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang meminta?"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, sambil menatap anak nya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Jeno bangkit dari posisinya, menjadi duduk di samping ibu nya. "Aku ingin mempunyai seorang ayah, _mom._"

"Lee Jeno, tolong jangan membahas ini."

"Kenapa? Apa itu sulit bagi _mom_? Mempunyai seorang suami baru?"

"Tidak sayang, tapi menjalankan sebuah rumah tangga tidak semudah itu."

"Apa yang membuat _mom_ merasa kesulitan? Katakanlah pada ku, maka aku akan siap membantu."

"Anak kecil seperti mu, tidak akan bisa membantu." Taeyong mencubit hidung anaknya gemas. "Pergilah tidur, karena _mom_ juga sudah mengantuk."

Taeyong beranjak dari sofa hendak ingin berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi tangannya lebih dulu di tahan oleh anak nya.

"Ada apa lagi, sayang?"

"Setidak nya pertimbangkan lah saran ku, _mom_. Untuk ku"

Taeyong menghela nafasnya, sambil mengacak surai anaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jeno tanpa menjawab ucapan anak nya.

Jeno menghembuskan nafas nya, sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sepertinya akan sangat sulit, pikir nya.

**..**

**..**

**To Be Continued…..**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehehe maafkan jika aku sering ngutang tapi malas bayar. Habisnya sayang, ide nya tiba-tiba muncul.**

**Tapi ff ini gak bakal lama koq, palingan Cuma beberapa part doang kaya ff ku yang Destiny. Atau malah lebih dikit. :D**


	2. Part 2

**Love You Again**

**Part 2**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

**..**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

**Sorry for Typos**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Taeyong tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sejak pembicaraan nya dengan Jeno. Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang membuat Jeno membahas soal itu, selama ini Jeno hampir tidak pernah meminta ia untuk menikah lagi. Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba? Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran anak nya?

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas nya, sambil beranjak dari ranjang nya. Membuka tirai jendela kamar nya dan melihat hamparan langit yang penuh dengan bintang malam ini.

Taeyong memang sangat merindukan Jaehyun, apalagi anak pertama nya, Mark. Kadang dia selalu bertanya kepada diri nya sendiri, bagaimana keadaan anak nya? apa Jaehyun mampu merawat nya dengan baik?

Tapi Taeyong tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari tahu, karena dia sadar perceraian nya dengan Jaehyun adalah kesalahan terbesar nya saat itu. Dulu dia masih egois, dia masih belum bisa berfikir dengan matang, semua selalu dia selesaikan dengan emosi. Taeyong merasa malu, terutama terhadap anak nya. Dia bingung, apa yang nanti akan dia jawab jika dia bertemu Mark suatu saat nanti, dan menanyakan alasan dari perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

Alasan dari dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan soal pernikahan kembali, karena Taeyong merasakan trauma terhadap menjalin sebuah rumah tangga. Taeyong selalu berfikir, kalau dia tidak akan bisa menjalankan sebuah rumah tangga seperti seharusnya. Karena keegoisan nya lah dia bercerai dengan Jaehyun. Dan Taeyong tidak mau itu terulang kembali di rumah tangga nya yang selanjutnya. Maka dari itu dia berfikir lebih baik seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu hidup nya untuk bekerja dan merawat anak nya.

Tapi mendengar permintaan Jeno tadi, membuat Taeyong merasakan kegelisahan. Sebenarnya, Taeyong tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak kepada anak nya, selama ini Taeyong selalu mengabulkan apapun keinginan anak nya. Tapi permintaan Jeno kali ini sungguh sangat serius, lalu apa kali ini dia juga harus mengabulkan permintaan anak nya itu? Mengesampingkan rasa trauma nya?

.

.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Jaehyun juga sudah berulang kali mengusap wajah nya kasar. Tidak habis pikir soal permintaan anak nya. Maksudnya, ini sungguh baru pertama kali Mark meminta sesuatu yang aneh seperti itu kepada nya. Biasanya, anak itu hanya meminta sebuah mainan baru. Tapi permintaannya kali ini seorang Ibu, tolong catat Ibu. Yang berarti meminta Jaehyun untuk menikah lagi.

Jaehyun tidak bisa, jujur dia memang sering sekali kesulitan menghadapi hasrat biologis nya yang menggebu. Dan menikah lagi tidak pernah ada dalam daftar pemikiran di otak nya. Alasan kenapa dia selalu bekerja tanpa kenal waktu, karena dia tidak ingin merasakan kesepian. Apalagi berfikir untuk meniduri seorang jalang di luar sana, Jaehyun bersumpah dia tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dia memang sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seseorang, tidak sedikit asal kalian tahu saja. Tapi, sungguh tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Taeyong di hati nya, walaupun 12 tahun sudah berlalu tapi entah kenapa nama Taeyong masih memenuhi ruang di hati nya.

Perceraian nya dengan Taeyong atas kemauan sepihak lelaki cantik itu. Jaehyun tidak pernah berfikir akan berpisah dengan Taeyong hanya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman yang bisa terbilang sangat lah sepele.

Selama ini Jaehyun tidak berniat untuk mencari Taeyong karena dia berfikir mungkin Taeyong sudah bahagia dengan suami nya yang baru. Dari pada Jaehyun mencari tahu dan berakhir tersakiti. Lebih baik dia berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Tapi soal peermintaan Mark, haruskah dia mempertimbangkan nya? Jaehyun mengakui selama ini dia belum menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak semata wayang nya itu. Jaehyun terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk bisa melupakan nama Taeyong dari memori otak nya, yang justru malah berakhir sia-sia.

**-o0o-o0o-**

"Ibu ku tidak menjawab apa yang aku katakan, _hyung_."

Mark menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayah ku juga marah besar atas permintaan ku. Dia justru mengatakan kalau aku meminta suatu hal yang aneh."

"Lalu apa kita tetap melakukan rencana ini?"

Mark menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Sebentar lagi akhir semester, yang berarti akan mengundang orang tua untuk memberikan nilai semester murid. Bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan moment itu untuk mempertemukan kedua nya?"

"Aku takut ini tidak akan berhasil. Ibu ku akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk dengan toko roti nya."

"Ayah ku juga, tapi mari kita berusaha untuk memaksa mereka."

"Akan aku usahakan."

**-o0o-o0o-**

"_Dad._"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas soal permintaan kemarin mu, _kiddo._"

"_Dad_, ayolah. Aku hanya ingin mempunyai ibu."

"Pergilah, percuma kau memohon seperti itu kepada ku. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan nya."

"Baiklah aku punya pilihan untuk, _daddy._"

Jaehyun menatap Mark dengan kening berkerut, apalagi yang akan Mark lakukan?

"Aku akan berhenti meminta _daddy_ untuk menikah lagi, asalkan _daddy_ kembali kepada _mommy_, bagaimana?"

"Mark, berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar mu dan tidur."

"Kenapa? Kau harus memilih satu diantara nya _dad_. Menikah lagi, atau kembali dengan _mommy_?"

"Kedua pilihan itu, sama-sama meminta ku untuk kembali menikah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah menikah itu mudah?"

"Kau masih kecil untuk tau itu. Pergilah, aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana bentuk rupa _mommy_." Mark memasang wajah sedih andalannya. "_Daddy_ tidak pernah memberikan foto _mommy_ kepada ku, padahal kan aku ingin mencari untuk bertemu dengannya."

"_Mommy_ mu mungkin sudah bahagia dengan keluarga baru nya, jadi jangan ganggu."

"Maka dari itu, kita juga harus bahagia dengan keluarga baru kita, _dad_."

"Anak kecil ini, tidurlah." Bentak Jaehyun, merasa kesal atas kekeras kepalaan anak nya. Mengingat itu, membuatnya teringat Taeyong yang sangat keras kepala. Sifat buruk lelaki cantik itu, menurun kepada Mark.

"Oke, kalau _daddy_ tetap tidak ingin mengabulkan keinginan ku. Lebih baik aku pergi untuk mencari _mommy_ dan tinggal bersama nya."

Jaehyun tertawa meremehkan. "Dari mana kau tahu wajah _mommy_ mu?"

"Itu mudah, aku akan meminta nya kepada nenek."

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu, Jung Minhyung." Geram Jaehyun.

Yah, walaupun Jaehyun terlihat tidak perduli kepada anak nya, tapi sungguh dia sangat menyayangi Mark. Hanya Mark satu-satu nya harta berharga yang dia miliki untuk saat ini. Dan tidak akan pernah Jaehyun biarkan anak nya juga meninggalkan nya.

"Maka dari itu turuti permintaan ku."

"Mark berhenti keras kepala."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

"Tidak."

"Berhenti mengulur waktu ku bekerja."

"Yah bekerjalah sepuas mu, _daddy_ memang tidak pernah menyayangi ku selama ini. Kenapa dulu tidak kau biarkan saja aku tinggal dengan _mommy_!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mark pergi keluar dari ruangan kerja Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, dengan cepat dia beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju kamar anaknya.

Mengetuk pintu di depannya, Jaehyun berucap lirih. "Boleh aku masuk, _kiddo_?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam kamar. Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas, sambil mencoba membuka pintu di depannya yang untung nya tidak di kunci oleh pemilik kamar.

Jaehyun menatap sendu Mark yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Asal kalian tahu saja, saat ini Mark sedang menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan tanpa sepengetahuan ayah nya.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini, Mark."

"Permintaan ku mudah, _dad_."

"Kau tahu Mark, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Aku tidak lah mempunyai waktu untuk mencari seorang ibu untuk mu."

Mark langsung terduduk dan menghadap ayah nya. "Aku sudah mempunyai calon istri yang baik untuk mu, _dad_. Tenang saja, semuanya sudah ku atur."

Jaehyun menaikan sebelah alis nya. Tersenyum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin keputusan ini benar, dengan dia yang mempunyai istri baru, dia pasti bisa melupakan Taeyong dari hati nya.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya sambil memeluk ayahnya. "Aku menyayangi mu, _dad_."

**-o0o-o0o-**

Jeno mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar ibu nya. Mendapat jawaban dari dalam, tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung masuk ke dalam. Melihat ibu nya yang sedang terduduk di tepi ranjang, sambil tersenyum kepada nya.

"Boleh aku tidur dengan mu, _Mom_?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kemarilah."

Jeno menghampiri Taeyong, terduduk di samping ibu nya lalu memeluk ibu nya dari samping. "_Mom_?"

"Hm."

"Sudah memikirkan soal pembicaraan kita kemarin?"

"Kau sungguh ingin mempunyai ayah?"

Jeno menganggukan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Taeyong.

"Bagaimana jika nanti, _mommy_ tersakiti?"

"Tenang saja _mom_, aku sudah mencarikan pria yang terbaik untuk _mom_."

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya. "_Really_?"

"Ya, maka dari itu setujui dulu permintaan ku."

Taeyong terkekeh sambil mengusap rambut anaknya lembut. "Apapun untuk mu, sayang. Asalkan kau bahagia, _mommy_ akan bahagia."

Jeno melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengecup pipi Taeyong. "Terima kasih, _mom_. Aku menyayangi mu."

Taeyong tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "_Mommy_ juga, nak."

**-o0o-o0o-**

"Woah, bukan kah ini sebuah takdir?" seru Mark dengan semangatnya.

"Ya, _hyung_. Awalnya ku kira, ibu ku akan menolaknya lagi."

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya, mengingat akting yang dia lakukan sehingga Jaehyun menyetujui permintaannya. "Kau tidak tahu saja akting yang aku lakukan untuk membuat ayah ku menuruti permintaan ku."

Jeno tertawa, terbahak. "Kau bisa akting, _hyung_?"

"Hey, jangan salah. Karena akting ku yang sangat memuaskan, jadi ayah menyetujui nya."

"Jadi, bisakah kita menunjukan foto orang tua kita?"

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Sebentar biar ku cari." Mark mulai sibuk mencari foto Jaehyun di ponsel nya, mengingat Jaehyun jarang sekali bersikap manis. Jadi sulit membuat pria itu untuk mau mengambil gambar bersama.

"Biar ku tunjukan foto ibu ku."

"Ah ini dapat." Mark memekik senang sambil menatap Jeno, dan menunjukan sebuah foto dimana dia yang sedang tersenyum bersama ayah nya.

"Woah, ayah mu tampan sekali, _hyung_."

Mark tersenyum bangga. "Kau tidak melihat ku? Aku pun tampan." Ujar Mark dengan percaya dirinya.

Kali ini Jeno yang menunjukan fotonya bersama Taeyong, dimana dia sedang mencium pipi Taeyong dan Taeyong yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Manis sekali."

"Tentu saja. Ku rasa _mommy_ ku adalah manusia paling tercantik walaupun dia seorang laki-laki."

"Ya kau benar. Kalau seperti ini perempuan pun kalah cantik. Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar mempertemukan keduanya."

"Aku juga, _hyung_."

**-o0o-o0o-**

Hari yang Mark dan Jeno tunggu pun akhir nya tiba. Dengan semangat nya Mark memberi tahu, kalau dia dengan ayah nya sudah menungguu di sebuah restoran yang terletak di depan gedung sekolah nya.

Sedangkan Jeno, kini sedang berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan ibu nya untuk menghampiri Mark dan calon ayah nya. "_Mom_ tahu? Aku sudah melihat foto nya. Dan ayah dari teman ku sangatlah tampan."

Taeyong terkekeh. "_Mommy_ jadi merasa penasaran. Tapi apa dia pria yang baik?"

"Tentu saja, aku berani menjamin itu."

Taeyong tersenyum sambil mengusak kepala anaknya, menggunakan tangan kanannya, yang tidak di genggam Jeno.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka berjalan menuju meja yang sudah di beritahukan oleh Mark.

"Maaf jika kami lama, _hyung_."

Jaehyun yang sedang menunduk, langsung mengangkat kepalanya, merasa orang yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Namun seketika matanya terbelalak, tak berbeda jauh dengan Taeyong yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

_Kenapa dunia sesempit ini?_

**..**

**..**

**To Be Continued…..**

**.**

**.**

**Satu atau dua part lagi bakalan end ya. Terima kasih atas vote dan komen nya. Love you :D**


	3. Part 3

**Love You Again**

**Part ****3**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

**..**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

**Sorry for Typos**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Keadaan Jaehyun dengan Taeyong sangatlah canggung. Masalahnya, kini mereka di tinggal hanya berdua oleh anak-anak nya. Jeno dan Mark pergi entah kemana, mereka mengatakan kalau mereka masih mempunyai urusan di sekolah, sehingga membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong harus terjebak di antara kecanggungan ini.

Jaehyun berdeham, guna mencairkan suasana yang sangat kaku. "Bagaimana kabar mu, Taeyong?"

Taeyong tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat. Ku lihat kau juga baik-baik saja."

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya."

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya nya serempak. Sehingga membuat mereka sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya.

Jaehyun tertawa, dan itu mengundang senyum untuk Taeyong. "Kau boleh lebih dulu bertanya, Taeyong."

"Apa itu Jung Minhyung? Anak ku?"

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, dia Mark."

"Aku senang kau bisa membesarkannya seperti sekarang, dan ku lihat kau sangat menyayangi nya."

"Aku masih belum bisa menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk anak kita, Taeyong."

"Kau sudah mampu membesarkan nya hingga sekarang, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kau adalah ayah terhebat, Jaehyun."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan bolehkah aku bertanya sekarang?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Anak itu siapa? Anak mu?"

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin memberitahu Jaehyun soal Jeno, tapi kalau sudah terjebak seperti ini tidak mungkin dia berbohong. "Ya, namanya Lee Jeno."

"Menggunakan marga mu?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, karena dia anak ku. Aku ibu sekaligus ayahnya."

"Jadi? Dia anak ku?"

Taeyong terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Sedangkan sang mantan suami sangat menunggu jawaban dari nya.

"Taeyong, aku hanya ingin tahu. Bagaimanapun jika dia anak ku, aku berhak bertanggung jawab atas nya."

"Kau sudah memiliki Mark, jadi Jeno, biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab penuh atasnya." Taeyong terlihat emosi, karena dia berfikir kalau Jaehyun akan kembali mengambil anaknya dari tangannya.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya, setelah 12 tahun sifat Taeyong tak berubah sama sekali. "Jangan selalu berperasangka buruk terhadap ku, Taeyong. Inilah yang membuat hubungan kita rusak, apa yang kau pikirkan belum tentu sama dengan kenyataan."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tajam. "Kau ingin mengungkit soal masa lalu kita? Itu sudah dua belas tahun berlalu Jaehyun, kita sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing jadi tidak perlu mencampuri kehidupan ku."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan lembut, namun tidak bisa melembutkan hati Taeyong yang sedang di kuasai oleh emosi. "Taeyong, maksud dari anak-anak mempertemukan kita agar menjadi sebuah keluarga. Mereka tidak tahu, jika sebelumnya kita sudah mempunyai sebuah hubungan. Maka dari itu, untuk kembali menjalin hubungan ini, kita sama-sama saling belajar dari kesalahan di masa lalu kita."

"Kau selalu merasa paling benar, ini yang aku tidak suka dari sifat mu Jaehyun. Kau selalu menghakimi ku, seakan-akan aku yang paling bersalah dalam kandasnya hubungan kita."

"Aku tidak menghakimi mu, aku hanya ingin hubungan ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan prasangka mu, karena itu belum tentu benar."

"Lebih baik kita batalkan saja rencana anak-anak. Dan mari jalani kehidupan masing-masing seperti biasanya." Taeyong beranjak dari duduknya, dan hendak ingin pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun, sebelum sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Taeyong, mari kita bicarakan baik-baik."

Tanpa menjawab, Taeyong melepaskan tangan Jaehyun paksa dari pergelangan tangannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan mantan suaminya yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiaan dengan tatapan sendu.

**-o0o-o0o-**

"_Mom_, bagaimana pertemuan tadi?" Jeno berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang duduk melamun. Jeno terkejut saat dia dan Mark kembali ke restoran, mereka sudah tidak menemukan orang tua mereka disana.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit menyesali perkataannya kepada Jaehyun siang tadi. Dia baru merasa kalau perkataannya cukup menyakiti Jaehyun, padahal sebelumnya dia juga berpikir kalau kandasnya hubungan mereka karena keegoisan nya. Tapi mendengar Jaehyun yang berbicara terlalu menyudutkan nya, dia jadi merasa tidak terima. Membuat emosi menguasinya.

"Jeno, lebih baik sudahi perjodohan ini."

"Kenapa? _Mom_ tidak merasa cocok dengan ayah teman ku?"

"Mungkin, ya."

"Apa dia kurang tampan? Atau kurang baik? Katakan pada ku, _mom_."

"Tidak, dia tampan, sangat tampan. Dan juga sangat baik, justru _mom_ yang merasa tidak pantas untuk orang sesempurna dia."

"_Why_? _Mom_ juga cantik, _mom_ juga baik. Apa yang membuat _mom_ tidak sepercaya diri itu?"

"Sayang, apa kau tidak bahagia jika kita hidup berdua saja?"

"Bukan seperti itu _mom_. Tapi, ku rasa jika aku mempunyai ayah, hidup kita jadi lebih sempurna. Bukan begitu?"

"Maafkan _mommy_, sepertinya _mommy_ belum siap."

Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu hingga _mom_ merasa siap."

Sepeninggalan Jeno, Taeyong menjadi memikir ulang soal perjodohan anak-anak nya. Masalahnya di pertemuan pertama mereka, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu saja sudah menimbulkan masalah baru. Taeyong tidak menyalahkan Jaehyun, karena setelah di pikir dengan kepala dingin, dialah yang bersalah. Taeyong takut, jika nanti mereka kembali menjalin rumah tangga, hubungan mereka kembali kandas seperti sebelumnya.

**-o0o-o0o-**

"Jaehyun, _eomma_ dengar dari Mark kau sudah mempunyai calon ibu untuk nya?"

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya gusar sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Bukan aku yang mencari, tapi anak itu yang menjodohkan aku dengan ibu temannya."

Ny. Jung tertawa keras. "Wahh, _eomma_ rasa anak mu itu sudah bosan hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayah nya yang menggilai pekerjaan nya."

"_Eomma_ masalahnya adalah, ibu dari temannya itu ternyata Taeyong."

Ny. Jung menghentikan kekehannya, dan sekarang memandang anaknya dengan bola mata yang membulat. "Taeyong?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, dia Taeyong. Dan ternyata, selepas dia bercerai dengan ku, Taeyong sedang mengandung. Dia tinggal dengan anak kedua kami."

"Tunggu, jadi anak-anak mu yang menjodohkan kalian?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, apa mereka tahu kalau kalian adalah orang tua mereka?"

"Untuk Mark tidak tahu, bahkan dia sudah lupa bagaimana rupa ibu nya. Apalagi Jeno, dia lahir tanpa ku, mana mungkin dia mengenal ku."

"J... Jadi, ibu nya Jeno adalah ibu ku juga?" tanya Mark yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan nenek nya.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya, dan menatap sendu anak nya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku, _Dad_." Teriak Mark kesal, karena bukannya menjawab, Jaehyun justru hanya menatap nya.

"Ya." Jawab Jaehyun singkat.

Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, Mark segera berlari ke kamarnya. Memasukan pakaian nya ke dalam koper, lalu menghubungi Jeno untuk menanyakan alamat rumah nya.

Jaehyun menghampiri Mark yang sedang sibuk merapihkan pakaiannya kedalam koper sehabis menghubungi Jeno.

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau kemana, Mark?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada paniknya.

"Aku ingin pergi, dan tinggal dengan _mommy_."

"Kau ingin meninggalkan ku? Disini, sendirian?"

"_Daddy_ selalu mementingkan pekerjaan di banding aku, jadi lebih baik aku pergi dan tinggal dengan _mommy_." Setelah selesai mengemas pakaiannya, Mark berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang hanya menatap dengan pandangan tidak percayanya.

Jaehyun berlari mencoba menyusul anak nya. "Hey _Kiddo_, berhenti bercanda. Ini sungguh tidak lucu."

Tanpa menjawab ucapan ayah nya, Mark pergi keluar dari rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perjuangan Jaehyun membesarkan nya hingga sekarang.

Jaehyun ingin mengejar Mark, bagaimana pun dia belum siap untuk di tinggal anaknya. Bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jaehyun jika Mark akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi langkah nya terhenti karena ibu nya menahan tangannya.

"_Eomma_ lepaskan, aku harus mengejar Mark. Anak itu ingin pergi dari ku." teriak Jaehyun frustasi, sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Jaehyun. Mark sudah besar, sudah saat nya dia tahu dimana ibu nya berada. Sekeras apapun kau menghalangi nya untuk bertemu ibu kandungnya, itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali. Biarkan dia tinggal dengan ibu nya sebentar, pada waktunya dia akan tetap kembali kepada mu."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali?"

"Percaya dengan _eomma_."

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya, mungkin apa yang di katakan ibu nya memang benar. Lagi pula dia masih bisa memantau Mark dari jauh.

**-o0o-o0o-**

Jeno membulatkan matanya saat membuka pintu rumah, sudah menemukan Mark dengan koper besar di samping sisi kanannya. "_Hyung_?"

"Jeno, siapa yang bertamu?" tanya Taeyong sambil menghampiri anaknya yang masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah.

Setelah melihat kehadiran Taeyong, tanpa aba-aba Mark langsung menerjang tubuh Taeyong dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Jeno tentu saja terkejut atas perlakuan Mark terhadap ibunya. Kenapa Mark merasa begitu dekat dengan ibunya. Sedangkan, mereka baru pertama kali bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu?

Jeno semakin membulatkan matanya saat Mark mengatakan.

"_Mom_, aku mencarimu, dan aku sangat merindukanmu."

**..**

**..**

**To Be Continued...**

**..**

**Aku sedikit gak pede sih mau update part ini, kaya kepaksa gitu kan ya? Hehehe merasa alur nya malah kaya berantakan gitu gak sih?**

**Maaf ya akhir akhir ini aku merasa insecure sama tulisan ku, kaya apa yang aku tulis buruk banget disetiap katanya :(**


	4. Part 4

**Love You Again**

**Part 4**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

**..**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

**Sorry for Typos**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Taeyong membalas pelukan Mark sambil menciumi keningnya berkali-kali. "_Mom_ juga sangat merindukan mu."

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini?" Jeno berkata sambil menatap ibu nya dan Mark bergantian meminta penjelasan.

Taeyong memeluk Jeno lalu menuntun kedua anaknya untuk menuju ruang tengah, agar bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada kedua anaknya.

Setelah mereka mendudukan diri di sofa, Taeyong mulai bercerita sebuah fakta yang bahkan mampu membuat Jeno membuka mulut nya. "_Mommy_, dengan ayah nya Mark dahulu pernah menikah. Disaat kami bercerai, saat itu Mark masih berusia 3 tahun, dan seminggu kemudian. _Mommy_ mengetahui, jika mom sedang mengandung mu Jeno."

Taeyong menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada yang di lewati dan di tutupi. Bahkan saat kedua anaknya mempunyai banyak pertanyaan, tentang alasan kenapa orang tuanya bisa bercerai, atau tentang bagaimana manisnya hubungan orang tuanya saat bersama dulu. Taeyong dengan sabar memberitahukan semuanya kepada anak-anaknya.

Jeno sedikit jengah melihat kelakuan Mark yang sangat manja terhadap ibu nya. Bayangkan saja, sejak dia datang Mark tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pelukannya kepada Taeyong. Bahkan saat ibu nya menjelaskan tadi, dia masih tetap memeluk ibu nya sambil meletakan kepalanya di bahu ibu nya.

Dan sekarang dia mengatakan kepada Taeyong kalau perutnya lapar, karena belum makan saat keluar dari rumahnya. Mungkin Jeno tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah kakak nya itu meminta di suapi oleh ibu nya. Sungguh Jeno merasa di duakan jika seperti ini.

**-o0o-o0o-**

Taeyong memakaikan selimut untuk kedua anaknya yang sekarang sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Tak lupa dia juga memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di kening kedua anaknya. "Selamat tidur dua jagoan ku."

Setelah mematikan lampunya, dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di nakas, Taeyong melangkah keluar dari kamar Jeno.

Saat Jeno ingin memejamkan matanya, Mark tiba-tiba terkikik pelan.

"_Hyung_, jangan menakutiku."

"Hey, bukankah ini sebuah takdir?"

"Huh?"

"Kita? Kau tau rencana kita? Menjodohkan orang tua kita. Tetapi ternyata orang tua kita adalah mantan suami."

"Ya, kau benar _hyung_."

Mark tertawa pelan, karena tidak ingin membuat Taeyong curiga. "Wah, jika begini aku mempunyai banyak akal untuk menyatukan keluarga kita lagi."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _hyung_?"

"Kau tenang saja adik ku, semua rencana sudah tersusun sangat rapih disini." Mark menunjuk kepalanya dengan senyum bangga.

"Lalu kapan kau pulang?"

"Kau mengusir ku?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari, jadi kau harus terbiasa untuk melihatku."

"Tidak masalah, tapi aku kesal melihat mu bermanja dengan _mommy_ ku."

"Yak! Dia juga _mommy_ ku. Mulai sekarang kita harus berbagi, kau tidak boleh serakah."

"Kau tidak sadar siapa yang serakah?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya wajar? Aku baru bertemu kembali dengan _mommy_ setelah 12 tahun berlalu."

"Yah terserah, aku ingin tidur."

"Eish." Mark kesal sambil menendang pelan kaki Jeno.

**-o0o-o0o-**

Sudah sekitar 5 hari Mark tinggal di rumah Taaeyong, dan selama itu juga Jaehyun diam-diam memantau Mark setiap pagi saat tiba di sekolah.

Jaehyun sudah sampai lebih dulu sebelum kedua anaknya datang, lalu dia berdiam di dalam mobil sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Taeyong memperlakukan kedua anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dari bagaimana dia ikut turun dari dalam mobil, hanya untuk memeluk anak-anak nya. Lalu menciumi kening mereka, dan memberikan sebuah semangat dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

Jaehyun senang, melihat senyum di kedua anaknya yang menandakan betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini. Apalagi saat melihat senyum Mark yang sangat lebar saat Taeyong mencium keningnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia bisa melihat senyum itu lagi, mungkin Mark begitu sangat bahagia bisa tinggal bersama ibu nya. Jaehyun menjadi merasa sangat jahat, karena selama ini sudah memisahkan mereka.

Jaehyun melajukan mobilnya, dan saat nya dia pergi untuk bekerja. Tanpa dia tahu jika Mark sempat menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk melihat mobilnya pergi meninggalkan area sekolah. Mark sangat mengenali mobil ayahnya, dan dia tahu jika selama 5 hari ini Jaehyun terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Aku merindukan mu, _dad_. Tunggu sebentar saja hingga kita bisa kembali bersama dan bahagia." Mark berucap sangat lirih dan kembali menyusul Jeno yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

**-o0o-o0o-**

Ini sudah ke 7 hari Mark tinggal bersama Taeyong, dan dia berniat untuk pulang hari ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih sangat merindukan mu, _mom_." Saat ini dia sedang memeluk Taeyong, dan merasa sangat berat untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Tinggallah lebih lama kalau begitu."

Mark menggeleng sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _daddy_ terlalu lama, karena rumah itu terlalu besar, aku hanya takut _daddy_ merasa kesepian."

Taeyong menatap sayang anaknya sambil menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mengelus kepala Mark lembut. "Hati-hati lah di jalan, kabari _mommy_ jika sudah sampai."

"Baik, _mom_. Tapi... soal besok, _mom_ janji akan ikut kan?"

Taeyong tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, _mom_ akan ikut dengan adik mu."

Mark tersenyum senang, dan kembali memeluk Taeyong. "_Daddy_ pasti akan sangat senang dengan pertemuan itu." Setelahnya Mark pamit untuk kembali pulang ke rumah ayah nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mark menginjakan kakinya kembali ke rumah besar ini. Saat dia membuka pintu nya, dia sudah disambut hangat dengan pelayan yang ada di rumahnya. "Tuan muda kembali?"

"Dimana _daddy_?"

"Tuan ada di ruang kerjanya, selama seminggu ini Tuan sangat merindukan Tuan muda."

Mark menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada pelayannya. "Terima kasih bi."

Lalu Mark kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kerja Jaehyun, dan membukanya dengan kasar.

Jaehyun yang berada di dalamnya sempat terkejut karena suara pintu yang di banting dengan sangat keras. Lalu setelahnya dia menatap tidak percaya dengan bocah laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Kau kembali, _kiddo_?"

Mark hanya menganggukan kepalanya, pura-pura acuh. "Dan, _daddy_ masih tetap sama. Selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan kertas-kertas itu."

Jaehyun tidak terlalu mendengarkan sindiran yang di lontarkan anaknya, hatinya terlampau senang mengetahui Mark kembali kepadanya. "Kau lapar? Mintalah di buatkan makanan dengan bibi Kim."

"Aku sudah makan. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepada, _daddy_. Beristirahatlah, karena besok kita akan bertemu dengan _mommy_ dan juga Jeno."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk sebuah pertemuan, mungkin piknik?"

"Setelah ini selesai, _daddy_ akan beristirahat." Jaehyun tersenyum, senang mengetahui anaknya berusaha sangat keras untuk kembali menyatukan mereka.

"Ku pikir, _mommy_ tidak akan mau kembali kepadamu lagi, _dad_."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihatlah kerutan di wajah mu, yang sudah hampir memenuhi kulit wajah. Sedangkan _mommy_ masih terlalu cantik, untuk seorang pria yang sudah tidak lagi tampan."

Jaehyun sangat memaklumi apa yang di ucapkan anaknya, maka dari itu dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Beristirahatlah yang cukup jika tidak ingin terlihat keriput, dan juga jangan terlalu sering berfikir keras. _Daddy_ sudah cukup bekerja di kantor, jadi gunakan waktu di rumah dengan hiburan atau beristirahat." Setelahnya Mark pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan anaknya.

**-o0o-o0o-**

Keesokan harinya mereka sepakat untuk menjemput Taeyong dan Jeno. Dan sekarang ayah dan anak pertama nya itu sedang berada di mobil menuju rumah Taeyong.

"Kau tetap menjaga sikap mu kan, saat kau seminggu berada di rumah _mommy_ mu."

"Memangnya aku ingin melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti apa?"

"Cara mu berbicara, Mark. Terdengar tidak sopan seperti saat kau berbicara kepadaku."

"Ku rasa _daddy_ memang harus di sadarkan, dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

Tanpa menjawab lagi Jaehyun hanya mengusak pelan rambut anaknya dan kembali fokus menyetir.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah Taeyong, Mark segera turun dari mobil dan menunggu Jaehyun keluar dari dalam mobil, tetapi sepertinya ayah nya itu tidak berniat untuk turun.

Mark kembali membuka pintu mobilnya dan melihat Jaehyun yang hanya menatap rumah di depannya sendu. "_Dad_, ayo masuk."

"Sepertinya kau saja yang masuk. Biar _daddy_ tunggu di mobil saja."

"Tidak-tidak, kau jadi terlihat seperti supir di banding _daddy_ ku." Mark menarik tangan Jaehyun, meminta Jaehyun untuk segera turun.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, dan mengikuti keinginan anak nya. Sedikit merapihkan penampilannya yang bahkan sudah sangat rapih, dan tampan.

"Kenapa _daddy_ begitu sangat gugup? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu kalian sudah bertemu? Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan kalian dengan waktu secepat itu. Aku dan Jeno hanya meninggalkan kalian sekitar 30 menit, tapi saat aku kembali kalian sudah tidak ada di tempat."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil mengingat pertengkaran nya dengan Taeyong seminggu yang lalu, setelah 12 tahun berpisah, dan di pertemuan pertama mereka sudah di bumbui dengan pertengkaran.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Mark menekan belnya. Dan tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam lalu tampaklah Jeno yang membukakan pintu.

"_Hyung_ sudah datang? Ayo masuk, _mommy_ sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk piknik kita."

Jaehyun baru menyadari, jika anak keduanya terlihat seperti salinan dari dirinya, mereka terlihat sangat mirip. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun memeluk Jeno, tapi dia merasa mungkin akan membuat anak itu sedikit risih.

Mark dan Jeno berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya menunggu di ruang depan rumah tersebut.

"_Mom_, apa sudah siap?" tanya mark sambil memeluk Taeyong yang sedang memasukan _kimbab_ kedalam kotak tempat makan.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, kau ingin minum?"

Mark menggeleng, "_Daddy_ ada di depan." Mark bisa merasakan tubuh yang di peluknya sedikit menegang, tapi setelahnya Taeyong mencoba rileks.

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita berangkat."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju Jaehyun yang ada di ruang depan, hati Taeyong berdegup tindak menentu. Masih ada rasa bersalah karena pertemuan pertama mereka seminggu yang lalu.

"_Dad_, ayo kita berangkat."

Jaehyun sempat terdiam melihat Taeyong, tapi sayang sepertinya lelaki cantik itu tidak ingin melihatnya. Karena terus menundukan wajahnya.

Awalnya Taeyong ingin memasuki kursi mobil yang di belakang, tapi Mark langsung menahannya dan meminta ibu nya untuk menemani ayah nya di samping kursi kemudi. Dengan canggung Taeyong menuruti permintaan anak pertamanya.

Selama di perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Karena Mark dan Jeno terus berbicara banyak hal, dari soal kegiatan mereka di sekolah hingga membahas _game_ yang mereka suka.

Sesekali Taeyong tersenyum senang, karena ini lah yang dia mimpikan di sepanjang hidup nya. Berlibur bersama keluarga kecilnya, dan mendengarkan segala ocehan anak-anaknya.

Dan senyum itu tidak luput dari pandangan Jaehyun yang juga ikut tersenyum senang. Jaehyun akan membicarakan lagi dengan Taeyong soal keluarga mereka. Melihat moment seperti ini membuat hati Jaehyun menghangat seperti di musim semi, begitu banyak bunga yang bermekaran di hati nya. Rasanya Jaehyun sanggup menukarkan seluruh yang dia punya hanya untuk melihat mereka bahagia.

**.**

**.**

Mereka tidak pergi terlalu jauh, hanya berlibur ke sebuah pantai. Melihat Jaehyun dan kedua anaknya yang bermain air di depan sana. Hari masih terlalu terik, jadi Taeyong tidak ingin bergabung.

Sesekali dia tertawa melihat Jaehyun yang di dorong hingga ketengah pantai oleh kedua anak nya. Mereka sudah basah, dan mungkin karena terlalu asyik bermain, mereka sampai melupakan jika ini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang.

Taeyong beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menghampiri ketiganya, "Hey, kalian tidak lapar? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

Mark lebih dulu berlari menghampiri ibu nya, dan hendak ingin memeluk tapi Taeyong sudah lebih dulu menghindar. "Kau basah, sayang. _Mommy_ tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Kita bisa membelinya di toko baju yang ada di sana." Tangan Mark menunjuk sebuah toko baju yang terlihat tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai.

Taeyong tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi anaknya, "Lebih baik kau lebih dulu kesana, sebelum ayah dan adik mu kesana, dan menghabiskan makanannya."

Mark membelalakan matanya dan tanpa berbicara lagi, dia segera berlari kearah tenda mereka.

Taeyong melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Jaehyun dan Jeno yang masih saja sibuk berenang. "Jaehyun, Jeno kalian tidak lapar?"

Jeno menoleh kearah Taeyong, dan seketika langsung berlari mengetahui jika saja Mark sudah menhabiskan makanannya.

Sedangkan Jaehyun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Taeyong lalu berjalan beriringan kembali menuju tenda. "Bukankah mereka sangat lucu?" tanya Jaehyun yang melihat kedua anak nya sedang memperebutkan makanan.

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, "Sudah lama sekali rasanya, aku merasakan kegembiraan seperti ini."

"Taeyong, soal pertemuan seminggu yang lalu. Aku minta maaf, jika perkataan ku menyakiti mu. Aku sangat menyesal, di pertemuan pertama kita setelah 12 tahun justru aku berbuat kesalahan hingga membuat mu marah. Maafkan aku." Ucap Jaehyun sambil menundukan wajahnya karena merasa sangat bersalah.

Taeyong menatap pria di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang tulus. "Kau tidak pernah berubah Jaehyun."

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taeyong dengan kerutan di dahinya, pertanda dia bingung dengan maksud ucapan Taeyong.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Kau selalu meminta maaf lebih dulu, walaupun kau tau itu bukanlah kesalahan mu."

"Tidak, sungguh aku yang bersalah soal seminggu yang lalu."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak sama sekali bersalah, aku yang terlalu emosional. Maafkan aku, Jaehyun. Lain kali janganlah meminta maaf lebih dulu jika itu memang kesalahan ku. Tapi cobalah tegur aku jika aku salah, jika tidak seperti itu sifat ku tidak akan berubah. Aku akan terus seperti 12 tahun yang lalu, kekanakan, egois, keras kepala."

"Kau tidak seburuk itu, Taeyong."

"_Dad_, _Mom_ cepatlah kesini!" teriak Mark kencang, membuat orang tuanya tersenyum dan langsung bergegas menghampiri mereka.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di tepi pantai, menunggu matahari terbenam. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Jaehyun dan Taeyong karena kedua anaknya sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Boleh aku bertanya pada mu, Taeyong?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ku rasa Mark sangat ingin kita kembali bersama, atau mungkin Jeno juga. Jika aku meminta mu untuk kembali hidup bersama, apa kau mau?"

Taeyong menundukan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Jaehyun mencoba bertanya, hatinya merasa cemas menunggu jawaban Taeyong. Karena jika Taeyong mengatakan 'Ya' maka sudah pupus harapan Jaehyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, Taeyong akhirnya menggelengkan kepala. Dan itu mampu membuat degup jantung Jaehyun kembali berdetak normal.

"Aku merasa belum siap saja jika harus kembali memulai sebuah hubungan."

"Kau takut jika kejadian dulu terulang kembali?"

Mata Taeyong mulai berkaca-kaca, kembali mengingat masa-masa buruk mereka saat setelah menikah. "Mungkin, ya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi walaupun itu sudah lama berlalu, entah kenapa kenangan itu selalu memenuhi otak ku. Aku belum siap, aku takut jika aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama, aku takut jika kembali menyakiti hati Mark atau sekarang Jeno juga."

Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang terlihat mulai gemetar. "Mungkin dahulu, kita masih sama-sama belum dewasa, masih sering mementingkan ego kita, itu wajar mengingat usia kita saat menikah sangatlah muda. Namun sekarang kita sudah sama-sama dewasa, kita bisa belajar dari kesalahan kita di masa lalu untuk memperbaiki nya di masa sekarang."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf Jaehyun, aku masih belum siap. Aku masih takut."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu mu hingga kau merasa siap." Jaehyun mengusap lengan Taeyong lembut, dan membawa lelaki cantik itu kedalam pelukannya.

**-o0o-o0o-**

Mereka telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka bersama. Mark sedang mengekori langkah Jaehyun, "_Dad_."

Jaehyun berbalik dan menatap anaknya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Mark lalu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, seperti meminta sesuatu kepada Jaehyun.

Sedangkan Jaehyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti.

"Berikan ponsel mu, _dad_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Jaehyun memberikan ponselnya kepada Mark. Lalu bocah laki-laki itu langsung mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel Jaehyun, dan kembali memberikannya kepada Jaehyun setelah urusannya selesai.

Jaehyun menatap barisan digit angka di ponselnya dengan bingung.

Mark membalikan tubuhnya, dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jaehyun. "Itu nomor ponsel _mommy_. Simpanlah, jika _daddy_ merasa itu berguna."

Jaehyun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dan dengan cepat tangannya menyimpan nomor tersebut dengan nama kontak 'Taeyongie'

Selamat malam Taeyong, ini aku Jaehyun  
Mark yang memberikan nomor ponsel mu  
Untuk hari ini aku mengucapkan terima kasih  
karena sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk berlibur bersama.

Tak berapa lama terdengar bunyi balasan dari Taeyong.

_Ya Jaehyun, aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau  
meluangkan waktu di tengah kesibukanmu.  
Selamat malam Jaehyun._

**..**

**..**

**To Be Continued...**

**..**

**Lagi ada ide makanya update cepet, kalo gak langsung di ketik suka ilang idenya terbawa angin. Ini masih awalan ya, makanya moment jaeyong nya masih canggung-canggung.**

**Chapter depan sudah memasuki dimana Mark mengeluarkan seluruh rencananya untuk menyatukan orang tuanya.**

**Oh iya aku mau bertanya sama kalian, mungkin setelah aku nyelesaiin ff ini atau mungkin secepatnya deh. Aku mau buat ff baru jaeyong lagi. Kalian udah pernah ada yang baca ff chanbaek yang judul nya 10080? Niatnya aku mau buat ff tentang binary code gitu, tapi yang pasti beda alur sama ff 10080 nya, Cuma ada unsur binary code nya ajah. Enaknya oneshoot atau chapter?**

**Oh iya mungkin nanti ff itu bakalan aku publish nya di wattpad aja, tidak disini. Hehehe, follow dulu wp aku aquarius17girl**


End file.
